1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft seal and more particularly to a shaft seal in which the lock ring is predeterminately spaced with respect to the housing assembly by way of a removable centering strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it was common practice to provide a shaft seal with an integral or separate lock ring for fastening the rotary to the shaft. With such a construction, it was also common practice to provide a shaped lock ring or a shaped screw and a profiled housing assembly to abut the housing assembly during installation, and later to be removed, for centering with respect to the shaft and with respect to the housing assembly.